


Stanxfemreader: A Tale of Two Stans

by loopy_lupita23



Series: Episode based fics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Spoilers - A Tale of Two Stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopy_lupita23/pseuds/loopy_lupita23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So breaking your boss out of jail didn't go as planned, but you did manage to help him get back to the shack! This dooms day device seems to be more of a portal...with Stan's BROTHER?! Oh, you gotta hear this explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanxfemreader: A Tale of Two Stans

**Author's Note:**

> Again this was mostly my response to the new episode when it came out, only this time I did it because I really felt like Stanley got the short end of the stick so this was my way of lightening the situation up. Enjoy. :)

Stan-x-Femreader- Tale of Two Stan’s

A/N: I HAD TO DO IT!!! Damn it, this episode was just so heart-wrenching there’s no way I couldn’t do this. Takes place right after the ‘Not What He Seems’ fic I did recently.

 

Stan jumps to his feet, excitement evident on his face. “Finally, after all these long years of waiting! You’re actually here!” he opens his arms as he approaches the stranger. “Brother!”

The sudden punch the man blows to Stan’s cheek makes you as well as Dipper, Mable and Soos jump in surprise.

Stan recoils with a yelp. “Ah! Ow! What the heck was that you for?”

“This was an insanely risky move, restarting the portal!” the man snaps, continuing towards Stan with a fist clenched. “Didn’t you read my warnings?!”

Stan is frowning deeply as he waves off the remark. “Warnings-shmornings! How’s about maybe a ‘thanks’ for saving you from what appears to be, I dunno, some kinda…sci-fi, sideburn dimension.”

The man’s eyes narrow in disbelief. “‘Thank you?’ You really think I’m going to _thank_ you? After what you did thirty years ago?!”

“What **_I_** did?!” Stan barks indignity. “Why you ungrateful- !”

He lunges at the stranger, but he’s too slow as the man jumps to the side and works his way around to get behind Stan. Stan grunts as he attempts again to strike but the stranger is one step ahead, moving behind Stan and trapping both his arms behind his back in a reverse arm-fold.

“Don’t expect me to go easy on you,” Stan growls as he fights against the hold. “Just because you’re…family!”

Despite his best effort, the stranger brings him to the ground with a groan.

“Hey!” you and Mable say at the same time.

You look down at her and she waves you down. “I got this.” She says softly before approaching the grappling men.

She waves a hand in front of them both. “Hi, Mable here. Quick question; what the heck is going on here?!”

The stranger looks around from Mable to you, Dipper and Soos in surprise. He slowly gets off of Stan. “Stan you didn’t tell me there were children down here. And some sort of large, hairless gopher.”

You side-step the stranger as Soos laughs and go to help Stan back to his feet. You get him up partially but he pulls away from you and stands alone.

“I’m fine.” He grumbles as he dusts off his pants.

Stan walks up to the man he calls his brother and gestures the kids in annoyance. “They’re your family, _poindexter_. Shermie’s grandkids.”

“I…” for the first time since he’s gotten there, the man’s face softens. “I have a niece, and nephew?”

As he kneels to shake Mable’s hand Stan crosses his arms and growls lowly to himself. You hesitantly come up to his side but don’t speak.

Dipper is having a mini freakout over the author of his beloved journal finally being here, in the flesh.

He hyperventilates. “Ohhh, I think I’m gonna throw-up!” he dry-heave rises from his throat and Mable is quick to come to his side and rubs his back.

“No, no, false alarm-” he gags. “Just gotta ride it out.”

Stan looks on at Dipper with a brow raised and the stranger hastily puts his journal in his pocket. “Listen there’ll be time for introductions later. But first tell me _Stan_ ,” his tone turns icy once more as he jabs Stan in the chest.

Your teeth clench involuntarily as he demands to know who else knows about the portal. _What’s this guy’s deal? This is his brother, who he hasn’t seen for thirty years! Stan was so happy to see him, why is he so cold?_

When Stan tells him the government is in on it the stranger has a momentary flip as he looks at the surveillance outside, which shows all the agent people around the shack.

He puts a hand to his head and uses the other to gesture that everyone should calm down, though he’s the only one panicking. You and Stan walk over to the kids as the stranger pulls out his journal and begins writing, speaking about thinking of a plan.

Mable seizes the opportunity with enthusiasm. “Well it looks like we’re stuck down here for a while. Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?”

“Yes, I have some questions about all this myself, _Stanley._ ” The man sneers.

Everyone but him turns to look at Stan, who now looks nervous at the attention.

“‘Stanley’?” you and Dipper say in unison.

“But, your name is _Stanford_.” Mable says slowly.

The man straightens up and whips around. “Wait, you took _my_ name? What have you been doing all these years you knucklehead?!”

Dipper puts his hands on his hips. “Yeah grunkle Stan, no more lies! You owe us some answers! What’s the deal with this portal? Why did you keep this a secret?”

“And what happened between you and your brother?” Mable adds, arms on her hips as well.

You cross your arms while you stand at his side. “What _is_ all this Stan?”

“I’m hoping all this aligns exactly with my fanfic Stan. If not, I will be _very_ disappointed.” Soos pipes up as he comes to the kids’ side.

With the entire room glaring at him Stan backs against the wall with his hands raised in defense. “Ok. Ok, ok. I know I have a lot of explaining to do.”

He puts a hand on his head, the other on his hip as he gathers his thoughts. “It all started…a life time ago.” he starts slowly, looking distant.

“1960-something, Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. I lived with my ma and pa in the lead-paint district of the family pawn shop. Dad was a strict man, tough as a cinderblock and not easily impressed. Mom was a pathological liar, which served her well as a phone psychic.” He glares over at his brother. “And then there was my nerdy, twin brother Stanford. As if his abnormally high IQ wasn’t enough, he also had a rare birth defect: six fingers on each hand.”

The stranger looks away and crosses his arms, hiding his hands under his armpits as Stan continues. “Which might have explained his obsession with sci-fi, mystery weirdness. As for me, I had what mom liked to call ‘personality’.”

He smiles a little as he looks to the floor wistfully. “But as different as we were, we were the perfect team. And every day we’d wander the beach looking for adventure. We came across this shipwrecked boat one day.”

The stranger, Stanford, glances back at him as Stan describes the boat, their encounter with the bullies and the plan they made to sail around the world together. His arms slowly lower to his sides.

“Those were the good times. Those bullies may have been right about us not making many friends but when push comes to shove, you only really need one.” As he says this Stan meets his brother’s gaze and for a split second, they share a sad smile.

Mable beams hopefully, but then Stanford’s smile fades into a frown and he turns his attention back to the window where the surveillance camera shows the agents snooping about. He pulls out his journal and begins to doodle in it.

Stan frowns as well, before looking back to the kids. “Ford’s brains seemed to get more impressive every year and so did our pet project. Sure, I got into more than my fair share of trouble but when your brother is the smartest kid in school, you’ve always got a leg up on the competition. The future was looking bright, for both of us, until one day…”

He clenches his teeth. “Ford made this project for the science fair, apparently it was hot stuff because we got called to the principal so he could tell him about this big nerd school he could go to-”

“It was West Coast Tech, _Stanley_! The highest ranking school in the country!” Ford barks suddenly, closing his journal with a snap.

Stan sneers. “Ohhh! Excuse _me_ , poindexter! So he got the invite to this fancy-pants school-”

“I was given the chance to be seen by the enter admissions board, do you have _any_ idea what an _honor_ that is?!” he retorts heatedly.

“No, _Ford_ , I wasn’t aware of it after the three millionth time you gabbed about it!” he hisses, looking away to the floor. “Point is, _he_ decided the stupid school was more important than me! Er, I mean, our plans.”

You and Mable exchange worried looks as Stan continues, the anger melting from his stance as he speaks. “Without Ford, I was just, half of a dynamic duo. I couldn’t make it out there without him. And now, thanks to that dumb college, I was about to lose my brother forever.”

Ford decidedly begins to fiddle with the edges of his journal to avoid looking at Stan.

Stan clenches his fists as he speaks softer now. “I was upset so I broke into the school gym like I always do. I was making my way to the weight room, to punch off some steam, but because of the freakin’ science fair the gym was lined up with all the stupid projects. I marched around, trying to find the way and I came across Ford’s project…”

Ford glares up at that, his teeth gritted as Stan meets his eyes. “It was an _accident_! I didn’t mean to break your dumb machine-”

“You’re _still_ expecting me to buy that?!” Ford roars, pointing a finger accusingly. “You sabotaged my machine on purpose, to hold me back! You betrayed me!”

“I tried to fix it!” Stan insists, taking a step forward. “It was a dumb thing to do, I know that, I knew it then to! If you’d just listen-”

“No Stanley, I won’t listen to more of your lies!” He steps closer to the kids, taking over the story. “The admission company came and my project was _destroyed_! They wouldn’t even let me try to explain! I was crossed off their list and told that _I_ wasn’t good enough, despite it being my selfish brother who ruined me! I went home that night and confronted him-”

“You didn’t even _try_ to look at the bright side!” Stan interrupts.

Ford growls loudly. “ _There was no ‘bright side’_! Only for you! You thought that if you trapped me and pulled me down with you I’d just up and follow your stupid schemes?! Well the joke was on you then, wasn’t it?!”

Stan raises his fists in a fighting stance. “What joke? Oh, you mean the one where dad threw me out and you did _nothing_ to help me?!” He abruptly turns and faces the other direction. “Gee, that sure was a good one _Ford_! Ha, HA!”

Ford opens his book once more and begins writing furiously, turning his back also.

Stan huffs before addressing the kids. “Thanks to one dumb mistake I had no brother, no home, no nothing. But I had a plan to fix everything.”

In unison they glance back at each other but as soon as their eyes meet Stan turns more firmly and crosses his arms tighter while Ford returns to his journal.

Right in the middle of it all you, Dipper and Mable stand. The twins look back and forth between their great uncles while you inch a little closer to Stan.

“Ah! This story’s so sad!” Mable exclaims, but she’s quick to smile. “I know what you two little broken tea cups need, to hug it out!”

Neither of them makes a move towards one another, though Stan’s eyes narrow further.

“Hug it out!” she repeats, a little more forcefully with her arms out. “Hug train, coming into the station!”

You and Dipper look at her blankly.

She raises her arms above her head. “Hug-a-palooza! 2000!”

“Kid will you knock that off?!” Stan finally snaps. “I’m trying to tell my life story here! I had decided I wasn’t gonna show my face at home until I proved I could make something of myself.” He scratches his chin briefly. “Unfortunately, the treasure hunting business was slow goings. Apparently gold is some kind of ‘rare’ metal.”

“Luckily, I struck a differently kind of gold one day at the beach. A billboard had just the answers I needed. I was gonna make it big…in sales!”

You smile a bit as he goes into his exploits as a salesman, a little glad that at least _some_ of the stories he told you about his past were true, particularly the ones about being banned from various states.

Mable looks up in awe as she and Dipper sit on one of the pipes turned down. “Whoa. So that explains all the fake IDs.”

Dipper turns back to Ford. “Wait, what about you? Did you ever end up going to your dream school?”

Ford folds his hands behind his back, looking away from them. “…Not exactly. I went to uh…” he coughs. “Backupsmore, a lesser college, hardly even qualified as a university.” He mumbles gruffly.

Dipper frowns. “Oh. Well, you still made the most of it, right?”

Ford smiles faintly. “Yes, I did. In a place like _that_ I had to work twice as hard. Luckily, that’s what I do best. I went from undergrad to PH.D three years ahead of schedule, wrote a thesis that nationally ranked and was awarded an enormous grant for my own scientific research. But, my question became, what to study?”

He looks down at his hands pensively. “My whole life I’d been teased for my six fingers. But that got me thinking, about anomalies. Things that were odd, unusual, statistically improbable! And according to my investigations there was one place with a higher concentration of these things than anywhere else.”

He gestures around the room with beaming. “A small lumber town in Roadkill County, Oregon. Gravity Falls.”

Stan coughs forcefully, loudly; causing Ford to sneer once more and everyone to look at him.

With the attention back on him, Stan takes up the story. “Meanwhile, your ol’ uncle Stan was doing _great_. I’d come up with a sophisticated new business strategy. I was in great shape! Livin’ on my own. And the best part was I didn’t need help from nobody!”

While he says this with a confident smirk, you know it’s a lie. Not too long ago you’d had a long talk with him about living alone. He’d confessed then that it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, and even shared his experience of a few years he’d spent in isolation, though you’d never known the details ran so far into his youth, making it all the more sad.

You move closer to his side, tempted to take his hand.

Ford steps forward aggressively. “Well _I_ was heading out on my own as well! I set to work using my grant money to investigate the strange properties of this town. ‘But what would I find here?’ I’d thought and not a moment later some sort of wood beast devoured my car.” Despite what had happened, he said it with a grin. “Bingo. So I began to investigate at once.”

He holds out his journal and looks down on it with pride. “I knew I’d have to record my findings so I began to keep a journal.”

You and Stan flinch as Dipper suddenly lets out an ear-splitting scream.

“ _Ahhh_! _The journals_!” he squeals, clutching his fists to his face.

Everyone in the room looks at him in surprise. He blinks a moment. “Sorry. Sorry, just uh,” he clears his throat and attempts to speak gruffly. “Just got excited there…about the journals. Keep, keep talking.”

Ford looks at him for a long while, his eyebrows raised before continuing on. “I began to keep a journal.” Dipper screams again, though this time Ford looks away, clearing his throat. “Just, going to ignore that.”

“Anyways, there were anomalies everywhere! The more I looked, the more I saw. It was truly fascinating and some of the finest times of my adult life. It was finally a place where I felt at home.” His smile slowly fell. “But something nagged at me. Where did it all come from? It seemed to me that the answer must lie outside of our world.”

He flipped through a few pages in his journal. “A dimension of weirdness leaking into ours. I realized the only way to understand Gravity Falls would be to build a gateway. A portal to the source of its weirdness. But I couldn’t make it alone. I decided to call up my old college buddy; Fiddleford MckGuket. A young, but brilliant mechanic who was wasting his talent trying to make personal computers in some garage in Palo Alto.”

“When I explained my ideas to him, he agreed to come live with me and help me make the portal a reality. Many long nights were spent perfecting the machine. It would be the crowning achievement of my studies. An answer to the source of this town’s anomalies.”

You notice Dipper looking up at him with a sense of awe, leaning closer from his seat to him. Ford doesn’t take much notice to him as he continues his story excitedly. “Then the time had come to test it.” Tersely, the thrill leaves his face and he looks back to the portal. “We tested it, but an accident occurred and Fiddleford got sucked in.”

Ford frowns. “I managed to save him, but once he was safe he insisted we destroy the portal.” He clenches his teeth. “But I couldn’t do that, not after all the work we’d done. Fiddleford was never the same though, he ran away and left me to work alone. As soon as he left however, the voices started-”

He stops speaking abruptly, tense as he stares at the portal. An odd shiver passes over him but before anyone could say anything he turns back to face the kids with a tight smile. “I mean, I was just…in over my head and feared I was losing my sanity. I needed help. Someone I could trust.”

Ford looks up at Stan, his façade subsiding. “I sent for my brother to help me hide my research so the portal wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands, but that turned out to be my worst mistake yet.”

The interest in Stan’s face dies at that and he scowls. “Oh yeah, like I wanted to come and have a crossbow shoved in my face.”

“I was just being cautious!” Ford responds heatedly. “There’s was no telling who you were, or who you might have brought. Intentionally or otherwise! And that’s hardly the point, I gave you a choice to help me-”

“And _I_ gave _you_ the choice to _talk_ to me!” Stan bellows. “I wanted to try to make things _right_ after all those years but _you_ just wanted to send me away!”

The kids sit closer together as they begin fighting once more.

“I needed your help! I’d made mistakes, I was trying to fix it! All I needed you to do was go as far as you could with the journal and hide it from everyone! I’d already hidden the other two, all I needed was that last one hidden but you refused to help me!” Ford thunders.

“I would’ve hid it for _good_ if ya woulda let me!” Stan shouts.

Ford clutches his journal to his chest protectively. “Destroying my research isn’t hiding it _Stanley_!”

“What’s the difference!?” Stan hollers, throwing his hands in the air. “If it’s _so_ dangerous and detrimental why _not_ burn it up?! But no, you’re rather burn _me_ instead!” as he says this his left hand involuntarily grips his right shoulder.

Your eyes widen. _The tattoo…_

“And that was worth throwing me into the portal?!” Ford snarls.

“ _It – was – an – accident!_ ” Stan exclaims. “Why do you think I dug up all your journals?! Why do you think I opened your portal again?! You think I was just having a field day?! _You’re my brother_!”

This outburst wipes the aggression off of Ford’s face, he takes a step back in alarm.

Stan looks back to Dipper and Mable, his steam burning out as he speaks dejectedly. “That’s what this has all been about. The fight we had, it was an accident when Ford got sucked into the portal.” He closes his eyes heavily. “I’d lost him. I didn’t know if he was dead or alive in some distant galaxy but I knew his journals must have the answer to getting him back. Somehow.”

A deep pain comes to Stan’s eyes as he looks back at the kids. “I didn’t get much sleep that night. Or the night after that. I tried for weeks to turn that dumb machine back on, but without the other two journals, it was hopeless. Finally I ran out of food and had to go into town.”

“Back then the Dusk 2 Dawn was still up and running. I went in to get some bread, just something to keep my stomach from eating itself so I could keep working on the portal, but the people there thought I was my brother. The ‘creepy scientist’ they knew lived out in the woods.”

A small smile comes to his face. “Honestly, I didn’t even _try_ to scam them at first. I just wanted my bread and to go back to the shack but I can’t ignore a sucker when they jump up and down in front of me, much less a whole group of them. Plus, I didn’t have any cash to buy my food.”

“They said they’d pay to see the place and all my ‘creepy experiments’. I charged ‘em $15 a person to see the joint and they actually bought it! So I came up with a plan. I couldn’t leave my brother’s house until I figured out how to save him and I needed to pay his mortgage somehow. For once in my life, people were actually buying what I was selling and so the MurderHut was born! Later renamed the Mystery Shack.”

“Finally I found something I was good at. For once, being a liar and a cheat paid off. The old me was dead and I faked a car crash to prove it. By day I was Stanford Pines, Mr. Mystery but by night I was down in the basement, trying to bring the real Stanford back. I couldn’t risk anyone learning the truth and sabotaging my mission.”

Ford is looking at Stan, seeming more skeptical than anything as Stan finishes his tale. “So I lied to everyone. The town, my family, your parents…even you kids.”

Dipper looks up at him guiltily. “So all this time, you were just trying to save your brother. Grunkle Stan, I’m _so_ sorry I didn’t believe you.” He says softly.

“That’s ok kid. I probably wouldn’t have believed me either.” Stan says humbly, his face the epitome of regret and sadness.

You lightly rest a hand on Stan’s left shoulder. Ford stands beside Stan now at his right side, his doubt changing to surprise. For a moment, it looks like he might say something.

Before anything more can happen, however, a stentorian voice rings from above. “I heard talking, it was coming from downstairs!”

Everyone looks up with panic.

“Oh no, it’s too late the agents are coming for us!” Stan says quickly.

Mable stands up. “What do we do?”

Soos groans. “Oh man! I was so spellbound by your dramatic tale I forgot all about those dudes!”

“Seriously.” You agree.

Dipper reaches to his bag. “Wait, forget. That’s it! I think I know a way we might be able to defeat those agents!” he says, pulling out some weird looking gun from his pack.

He presents it to Ford with a grin, which his uncle weakly returns as he takes it. “Of course! I don’t know how you got ahold of one of these but, this is perfect!”

Ford rushes over to the intact machinery and begins screwing the device into various ports. “If I can just amplify this signal to a radio headset frequency…”

He looks through a telescope, the kids watching in awe all the while.

“There! Now, everyone plug your ears! Get down, now!” he orders and you all do as he says.

The whole shack feels like it’s beginning to rumble again. You shut your eyes as a muffled sound suddenly penetrates the air. It’s like the sound a megaphone makes when it’s close to a microphone, a high, angry screeching.

Before the noise completely passes Ford is on his feet and running up to the shack. You all follow after him. Ford doesn’t seem to even need light to know where he’s going as he pushes out the vending machine door and steps over the downed agents hurriedly.

Everyone gets out behind him, Soos closing the vending machine as he the last person out. The rest of you trail at a distance behind Ford. He grabs a stack of papers from the kitchen table without even looking at them and goes outside without fear.

“Stand down gentlemen!” he says with so much authority you actually straighten your posture a bit. “I’ve been sent with the latest intel from Washington. According to this very real report, the power surges in Gravity Falls were actually due to radiation from an unreported meteor-shower. A total embarrassment for your whole department.”

He smirks. “Luckily, I’m here to take this mess off your hands. But I’ll need all your floppy disks and uh, eight tracks. Right?”

You actually have to shove your hands in your mouth to keep from laughing. Stan shoots you a weak glare.

“What? It’s funny how behind he is.” You whisper back.

Stan rolls his eyes.

The agents, confused, give Ford the flash drive with all their information and with it Ford dismisses them in a very military fashion, which they all respond to and leave without a second thought.

From the window you all watch, mostly with impressed eyes, though Stan seems more annoyed than ever as the kids rush past him to Ford. You and Soos follow meekly behind Stan.

“Great uncle Stanford that was amazing!” Mable exclaims.

Stan sneers. “Let’s not go crazy. It was serviceable.”

Ford chuckles weakly. “Thank you kids but please, call me Ford.”

Dipper rubs the back of his head anxiously, though there is the distinct look of hero-worship about him. “Sure, thanks, great uncle Ford. So, uh, would you mind if I asked you a couple billion questions about Gravity Falls?” he asks quickly, pulling out a notepad and pen from his back pockets.

Ford rubs his head in a more nervous fashion than Dipper had. “Um, well, I uh-”

“Alright kids, it’s been a long day and me and my brother have a lot to talk about so why don’t you hit the hay huh?” Stan cuts in irritably.

“But, it’s the author!” Dipper whines, clicking his pen restlessly. “I’ve been waiting so long to ask questions about-”

Stan puts his hands on both their heads and steers them around back to the shack. “I said, hit – the – _hay_!”

He gives them a rough push, almost right into you, but they manage to stop themselves. You put your hands on the twin’s shoulders. “Come on guys, I’ll go up with you and make sure the roof hasn’t caved in on your beds.”

Mable thanks you by name and though they both go with you willingly Dipper still glares back at Stan poutingly under your arm.

The stairs are only slightly jacked up as the three of you manage to make it to the attic ok. You have Dipper and Mable wait outside the room, going in hesitantly first. When the floor doesn’t fall out immediately under your weight you test it some more by jumping up and down.

It seems to be safe so you give them both the thumbs up and they join you inside.

“Looks to be clear, I think you guys can turn in without getting crushed.” You say lightly.

Dipper groans and face-plants into his bed. “It’s not fair!” he says into his pillow.

You sit at the edge of his bed and stack another pillow over his head. “Hey, don’t worry about it Dip. He’s here for the long haul by the look of things, you’ll get a chance to hit him up for answer tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s like saying ‘Oh all the presents are downstairs, you just can’t open them till tomorrow’.” He grumbles.

You chuckle. “It is kinda like that isn’t it? Well, leave it to your grunkle Stan to get you the best gift of all then huh?”

“Speaking of grunkle Stan,” Mable joins you on Dipper’s bed with a wide grin.

Inwardly you wince, you were really hoping after all that’s happened she wouldn’t want to bring up the incident with the portal.

“You _looove_ him!” she says in a sing-song voice.

Dipper sits up a bit and looks at you from under the pillow. “Hey yeah, what’s up with that? I mean, you don’t _really_ love him do you? You were just trying to get us to trust him right?”

A flush rises to your face. “Well, there’s…more to a person than just their age ya know.” You mumble into your shoulder.

Mable squeals and starts poking you in the stomach. “Love, love, love, love, love! I can’t believe you love him! That’s so great! How long has it been?”

You stand up to get away from her prodding, both physically and otherwise. “Ok, ok. Time for bed, you should really-”

You stop short at the sound of talking downstairs. Without thinking you rush to the door and Mable is not far behind you, both of you pressing your ears to the door.

It’s muffled but you can make out Ford as his voice begins to rise. “-the summer’s over you give me my house back, you give me my _name_ back and this ‘mystery shack’ junk is over forever, ya got it?”

There’s a pause, Stan says something but it’s so soft you can’t make it out, only that he’s spoken. More silence follows that.

“Gotta go.” You say quickly, slipping out the door and hastily closing it behind you so you can hear more of what they’re saying.

You don’t go down the stairs completely but lean your head close to it as Stan speaks again.

“-On one condition!” His voice sound taunt again. “You stay away from the kids! I don’t want them in danger; because as far as I’m concerned…they’re the only family I have left!”

You hear him coming up the stairs but he pauses. You take a step back as he continues up. Hesitantly, you reach out to him. “Hey-”

“Thanks fer gettin’ the kids settled. It’s late, you should head home.” He says gruffly, not stopping or even looking at you as he continues to his room.

Stan closes the door lightly behind him, despite whatever emotions he must be feeling. You follow after him and don’t even knock as you open his door.

He’s sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands, his fez resting on the end table beside the bed.

You gently shut the door behind you and approach the broken man. “I’m sorry Stan. I know this isn’t how you wanted it to go. But, in time, maybe Ford ‘ll come around-”

“No. He won’t.” Stan says in a dead tone. “This is just like before. When I got his postcard, I ran to get up here. I was so sure we would work things out…” he looks up at you miserably. “Then I lost him for thirty years.”

Your heart aches terribly as you sit beside him on his bed.

He sighs heavily. “I don’t know why I try. Why I keep trying. What’s it worth? All I ever do is screw everything up. He’ll never see me as anything more than a scandal, a screw up who isn’t worth his time anymore. It doesn’t matter how hard I try to make up for it, I’m just no good.” He says to the floor now that you are next to him.

You hug one of his arms. “No Stan, don’t say. You’re a great guy!”

He scoffs dismissively and attempt to pull his arm out of your grasp, but you won’t budge this time. “No really! You are! Sure, you’re not the best caretaker ever or the most honest or trustworthy and you’re no saint by any means but,” You squeeze his arm tightly. “But once you get past all that, you’ve got a big heart and when you care about someone, you _really_ care. You do everything for them. I mean, how many people would chase after their brother like you did? After the fight that happened?”

You frown when he continues to look away and turn his face by his chin to look at you. “ _Stanley_ , you’re a good person.”

His eyes appear glossy behind his glasses as he returns your gaze. He doesn’t speak for a moment, though he chuckles hoarsely. “That’s a first. No one’s ever said that to _me_ before.”

You smile. “Well get used to it buddy, because you’ll be hearing it a lot from me.”

He huffs lightly, pulling his chin from your hand. “You’re nuts kid.”

You shrug a little. “Maybe. But who isn’t?”

A comfortable silence passes between you as rest your head on his shoulder. You look up at him slyly. “So, I didn’t realize all this time I was hanging out with another drop out.”

He looks down at you with a smirk. “Yeah, not a fancy-pants college one like you though. Just an ordinary high school drop out.”

You giggle. “We should make a club. And charge everyone twenty bucks for admission. You can be president.”

Stan laughs aloud at that. “And people think _I’m_ steep with my prices!” he shakes his head. “Nah, don’t think anyone’d be interested in the Loser Club.”

“If you were the leader, I’d follow it. I’d follow you anywhere.” You says simply.

Again he shakes his head. “Ouch, that was _painfully_ cheesy.”

“Made you smile though.” You say with a grin.

Stan looks at you with a sort of tenderness and that warm feeling from before fills your chest.

“Yeah, it does make me smile.” He says softly.

Slowly, he moves his hand from his own lap to your knee, keeping eye contact with you all the while. Your heart is racing as you sit up straighter so he doesn’t have to crane his neck to look at you.

“Almost as much as you did when you told the kids you believe me.” He continues, making a small circle on your leg.

You lean in closer to him, remembering the tingly feeling from before when he kissed you in town and eagerly hoping for more.

Abruptly, a small frown comes to his face. “What’re ya doin’ here?” he whispers.

He pulls his hand away and his arm out of your now weak grasp as he stands up. “Can’t ya see I’m no good? Why‘re ya doin’ this ta me?”

You blink. “Um, doing what?”

“ _This_!” he gesture between the two of you. “Why are you still here? Aren’t you mad at me? I lied to you about everything that I am!”

Recognizing his defensive behavior, you remain seated. “I know.”

His eyes narrow. “Well?! Aren’t ya pissed at me like everyone else is?”

“No.” You say simply.

“Why not?” He snaps.

You raise a brow. “Do you want me to be?”

The heated expression melts of his face. “No, but I mean, it just…it doesn’t…how do I know you’re not-”

You slowly get to your feet and when you approach him it’s with a tight hug around his middle, securing your hands behind his back as you speak. “I know this is a new concept for you Stan, but I really like you. A lot. I know you’ve made mistakes and I’m ok with those.”

You can’t see his face though you feel him tense up as you bury your face in his chest. “I understand this is weird for you, after being shunned all of your adult life. I know it’ll probably be a while before you really trust me. So I’ll just have to keep proving it to you.”

When you look up he’s staring down at you in alarm. You smile gently and move your arms to put around his neck. “I love you Stanley.” You say the words softly before leaning up on your toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Though not quite as rough or excited as the kiss he gave you earlier when you were rushing to the shack, it still elicits the warmth and tingling from before, ramping up the rate of your heartbeat.

You pull back from the kiss, a soft smack as your lips part and lean your forehead against his to look at his face.

Stan’s eyes are closed at first but when he opens them he looks back into yours. “You sure about that?” he whispers breathily.

You nod against his head.

The moment you do he leans down, his nose bumping against yours in his haste to kiss you again. This kiss is more reminiscent to earlier with the forcefulness of his lips against your own, his stubble itching your face. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you as close to himself as he can.

Fervently, he walks you backwards until you fall onto his mattress. You tangle your hands in his hair as the kiss becomes more heated. Stan keeps one hand on the back of your neck, pulling you more insistently against his lips while the other runs over your body.

There’s a sort of desperation in the way he touches you. He runs his tongue against your bottom lip and you open your mouth in response. He moans softly against your lips, his hand slipping under your shirt.

It’s a flurry of hands removing clothing and grinding against one another, all the while trying to keep the kiss intact until Stan pulls away slightly to pull his shirt over his head. You wipe the trace of saliva off your chin as he does this.

Now you’re staring at each other, panting heavily, both down to your underwear. Doubt is starting to flood his eyes again as Stan looks you over.

You smile softly and sit up, hugging your bare chest to his as you wrap your arms around his neck. “It’s ok. Can I take a ride on the Stan-o-War?” you whisper in his ear.

His arms engulf you as he leans his head down to kiss your neck. “Well, when you ask so nicely…” he chuckles against your skin.

You grin, pulling him back down upon you before kissing him ardently. As your lips move against his you remove your hands from his neck and slip out of your panties then move on to his boxers.

He keeps one hand on your shoulder to stabilize himself while the other helps you lower his undergarment. He kicks it off hastily once its low enough for him to do so and you return your hands to his back, gasping lightly into the kiss as you feel Stan’s bare hard cock against your thigh.

He moves his lips to your ear. “Ready?” he pants huskily.

The puff of air in your ear causes you to shiver, tightening your hold on his back. “Uh-ha.” You shakily respond, spreading your legs further apart to emphasis your point.

Cautiously, he positions the head of his cock your slit before resting his hands on your shoulders as he slowly pushes inside. You stifle a gasp, though you were wet and eagerly wanted this he’s bigger than you anticipated.

“You ok?” he huffs.

“Y-yeah, keep, going.” You whimper.

He does, groaning heavily against your shoulder. Your toes curl, bunching up the blankets at your feet as he enters you fully. He stills for a moment, allowing you to adjust before he pulls out slightly, then entering again.

The initial burn of his penetration has faded, you rock your hips against his, trying to establish a rhythm. Pants echo in the small room, accompanied by the creaking of his bed. You grip at Stan’s back, tightening your hold on him as your pleasure heightens.

“O-oh God… _Stan-_ ” His name tumbles loudly off your lips.

Stan brings a hand over your mouth though he doesn’t stop thrusting in and out of you. “Shh,” he hisses. “Kids…right up, there.” He manages to say.

Though only just, as he changes pace, rocking the bed a little more noisily. You cling to his thick, sweat-slicked arms, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him in as much as you can.

He’s so deep inside you now, there’s no space between you as move together in one motion. Never had you felt so close to another person, the emotion of it causes a raising feeling in your loins. You arch your back, tightening your leg-hold on him as you reach your climax, gritting your teeth to keep from crying out.

Almost the moment you’re done Stan pulls out with a harsh grunt, cupping a hand over the end of head of his cock to contain his cum.

“Phew, th-that was close.” He pants heavily, before pushing up of the bed.

You close your eyes as lay spread eagle on his bed, completely spent. You don’t know what he’s doing but you can hear Stan somewhere near you. You whine at the sharp nudge to your side.

“Scoot over, you’re not the only one tired.” Stan grumbles.

Reluctantly, you push yourself up and move over to lay on the mattress horizontally, rather than vertically so both you and Stan can lay more comfortably. Sure, long term, moving is the way to go but right now, after all the excitement of the day and now the sex, you just want to not move forever.

Stan sighs as he lays beside you, once he’s down you move your head to rest on his chest and he puts an arm over your shoulder.

Lightly, you kiss his chest. “Thanks, that sure was a good ride.”

He snorts at that. “Glad you thought so.”

“Glad I _know_ so.” You correct.

His hand on your bare shoulder tightens. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

You push yourself up a little to look at his face. “Yes. Yes I am. And like I said, I know you’re not gonna believe me right away, so I’ll just have to keep proving it to you.”

He rolls his eyes, though there is no hiding the genuine smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah. You just wait, I’ll run you off like I do everyone else.”

You nestle back to his side with your head on his damp chest and a yawn as you shut your eyes. “No you won’t. Goodnight.”

Just as your drifting off, his chest vibrates with his words, no matter how softly he spoke them. “I hope you’re right.”

 

-End

-

End A/N: Ok guys, that’s just my little take on it. Sorry, but after the emotions of ATOTS, with poor Grunkle Stan shot down like that, I felt he need a pick-me-up. Hope you enjoyed this, more writings to come! :)


End file.
